Integrated chips are formed by complex fabrication processes, during which a workpiece is subjected to different steps to form one or more semiconductor devices. Some of the processing steps may comprise forming a thin film onto a semiconductor substrate. Thin films can be deposited onto a semiconductor substrate in a low-pressure processing chamber using physical vapor deposition.
Physical vapor deposition is typically performed by acting on a target with plasma comprising a plurality of high energy ions. The high energy ions collide with the target, dislodging particles into a vapor. The vapor is transported to a semiconductor substrate, upon which the vapor accumulates to form a thin film.